camping
by lolGIRL5
Summary: sadie zia and carter are going camping but then anubis shows up what will he and sadie do a little zarter


**Camping**

SADIE pov

**I was finishing packing. I put a pair of sandals in my luggage. You see Carter Zia and I were going camping at our cottage in front of a blue lake. Problem was (for me) I had to wake up at 3a.m ughh . I loved camping it was one of my favourite things to do. I tried to zip up my luggage but the stupid thing wouldn't close so I just left it on the floor.I put on my pjs. Went to bed and fell a sleep.**

ANUBIS pov

"**ANUBIS"I heard Osiris/Julius call. I went in the throne room "yes um…..Julius?" he smiled "finally you get it right" I nodded "well anyways, Sadie is going camping" "uhhh…. Kay good for her?" I gave him a gleaming smile and turned to leave when he said "and" I turned to look at him. "I want you to go with her." he gave me an inisint smile it took me 2 seconds or so to register what he was saying. "by the way great smile ****J" I smiled again. "thanks" "don't mention it, do you practice it or is it natural" "no actually it comes natural and-" "wait that's not the point why do **_**I **_**have to go why not I don't know Isis or Horus go even if he's a self centered selfish big headed down dam right prat! And-"**

"**ANUBIS". "oh right point is why me?" "because I trust you Anubis, now go rest they're leaving at 3 a.m" I nodded and started to walk away then I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him again "did you say-3 A.M WHO WAKES UP THAT EARLY" "the cottage is far away now go to sleep"**

**J J J J J J J J JJ JJ**

**It felt like 1 second after I fell asleep when Julius woke me up**

"**wake up" he said "no" "wake up" "NO" **

"**don't make me get the ice filled water bucket" I sat up I looked at him horrified "your bluffing" he pulled up a bucket from the ground "am I" he said next thing I knew I had freezing water all over me "OK IM UP WAS THAT EVEN NECCASERY" "no its just fun now get up get showered get dressed and lets go"**

**J L J L J L J**

**Chapter 2**

**SADIE pov**

**I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and it didn't work. So me being me, I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room.**

**I layed down again. Just my luck Carter came in to wake me up. I rolled out of bed showered and put on my clothes. Carter came in again "why is your luggage open?" **

"**it wont close-can you sit on it" he sat on it and nothing. "jeez Carter your as light as a daisy" I said he just glared at me and left. Minutes later Zia called me, I went down "what's up" I said "are you ready?" she asked "no my luggage wont close" I responded "oh ok well-" she was cut off because a portal opened in my living room. My dad came out holding something. I went to get a closer look. He was holding the dam HOTTEST thing in the world-Anubis he was dragging him by his feet. "hey dad what's with um" I pointed to Anubis.**

"**yeah I need him to go camping with you plus he was tired so I had to drag him here" **

"**oh…ok - wait did you say he's coming camping. Daddy why?" I gave him a pleading look but he just shook his head "I think he needs to get out more"**

**I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms "daddy there isn't going to boys…..we have neighbours' but they're across the lake." "oh the I brought Anubis here for nothing…but since he's here he does need to go out more."**

**He dropped Anubis' feet and kicked him in the rib cage. He flinched and sat up "OW that hurt you know!" he lied back down and closed his eyes "daddy you didn't have to kick him". "Are you kidding me -this kid doesn't get up for nothing I told him to shower and get dressed he did and then he went back to sleep. That was the only way I got him up". "well I need him to help me close my luggage"**

**I tried shacking him nothing so I punched him he sat bolt up "REALLY. SADIE. You hit harder than your dad!" gosh he was cute. He finally got up. I grabbed his hand and we went upstairs. Ok sit on my luggage he didn't ask any questions he just sat on it. finally I got it closed. He got off and I grabbed the handle and flung it off my bed since it was heavy it spun me around. I fell with a hard thump the luggage fell on me .Anubis laughed that jerk. He threw it off me and helped me up. And just my luck I tripped and fell and he caught me. couldn't he just let me fall. but noooooo he had to be a gentlemen and a bloody gorgeous gentlemen. "thanks" I murmured "no prob"**

**He was so hot and muscular and sweet and he smelled so dam good and he was warm and- oh sorry getting off track. I went to go grab my luggage but he grabbed it before me I shrugged, and he smiled. I could feel my self melting so I went down stairs and he followed. "Ok les go" I heard Carter say. "Have fun kids" dad said and with a blink of the eye he disappeared. We got in the car and were off. I took a glance at Anubis and he was already sleeping.**

** he was cute while sleeping**

**Chapter 3**

**ANUBISpov**

**Hours later I a woke Sadie's head was in my lap. Carter honked the horn and she awoke with a start "hmmmmmmm" she said "we're here" Carter said. We all got out of the car. I breathed in the air mm, Sadie stretched her legs by doing what you mortals call it… the splits carter dropped to the ground and Zia yawned while stretching her arm's. I did the same well I stretched. Sadie took off her shirt and pulled down her shorts to reveal a 2 piece bathing suit. Carter and Zia did the same.**

**Carter and Zia went down to the lake Zia sat down and put her feet in Carter stood while dibbing his toe in Sadie stared in shock at them "You guys are such losers" she called. She took a starting run grabbed they're arms and jumped in. I couldn't believe she did that the water was probably freezing. I heard a very girly scream. Me expecting it to be Zia went to get a closer look turns out it came from Carter. Me and Sadie started laughing our butts off. When Sadie realized Zia was freaking fuming her eyes widened and she swam out of the water she started to run she grabbed my arm and we started to run. We hid in the car, a minute later we heard Zia scream it sounded like the roar of fire (makes sense). " can we go now?" I asked "no, I've never seen Zia this mad its to dangerous, we'll have to wait awhile, don't worry shell be feeding on Carter he'll be in pain but at least its not us, now after this we have to make sure she doesn't get angry again cause if she does Carter wont be enough he will be to little for her to feed on so we have watch our backs we can only make her mad once Carter heals but she'll just get madder which means she's going to be hunting one of us down, and me being me would give you in" ,I stared at her in shock "sorry I've been watching to many survivor and action movies" I chuckled "well good plan and its nice to know your such a kind friend because only good friends give each other up" I said sarcastically "hey watch it I own sarcasm" we laughed. moments passed and she said it was safe to go. We got out and Carter was in a lot and I mean a lot of pain. Sadie helped cure Carter, though he still had a limp. Before I knew it, it was night I made a fire and we all sat around it roasting marshmallows and sausages. Sadie wore a pullover hoodie that was dark blue, shorts and combat boots she laid her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers. Her hair smelled like green apples (funny since that's my favourite fruit) she took the marshmallow off her stick and plop it in my mouth ( yes I mean **_**mine**_** and we are **_**not**_** dating if you're wondering) "ho hot** **hot" Sadie Carter and Zia laughed. It was nice hearing her laugh.**

**We sang very stupid and pointless camp song's, we had fun through the night. After the fire we all went to bed there were 2 tents Sadie wanting to make Carter uncomfortable mad Zia go in the same tent as him. Sadie said I could sleep out side I was fine with that but Cater got revenge by making me sleep in a tent with her. Carter and Zia won. And then just my luck they only brought 3 blow up mattresses and some how Zia and Carter won again so I slept **_**with**_** Sadie. We got in bed. We fell asleep. I awoke and saw Sadie's head in my chest and arms hugging me. I checked the time it was 2:00 am I was to tired to move her and she looked to peace full to wake her up so, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was so warm and smelled so sweet.**

CHAPTER4: LOVE and IDIOTS

CARTERpov

**I awoke and Zia had her arms were wrapped around me. I panicked. So I moved her back to her mattress. When I went back to my mattress I realized what I did. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Though what would Anubis do. I got out of the tent to go check on Sadie. When I looked in they're tent I saw Anubis' arms around her waist and hers around his neck while her head was in his chest. Ok so Anubis was a lot smoother than me, (shut up Sadie I didn't ask you) the guy has lived like 5000 years, but then again he doesn't get out much, actually not at all. Ok I'm a total idiot for not taking the chance I got from Zia.**

**SADIEpov**

**I opened my eyes and felt so warm a rush a spark and I realized I was in **_**Anubis'**_** arms. My head was in his chest, his arms were around **_**my**_** waist and I had my arms around his neck…it just felt so.. so.. Right! **_**he**_** was so right, every thing about him **_**everything**_** was so right and perfect. The way his jet black hair fell over his glimmering chocolate brown eyes that make you melt how his ears stood out a bit like a jackal his nose just naturally fit his face those full lips that tempt you to kiss him his perfect body tall and lean. His muscular system fully developed (a/n there actually is such thing as your muscular system) and his personality that shines. He was kind and brave shy but confident and as annoying as he can be his personality was perfect. But sadly he was a God and I a mortal an awesome one but still a mortal. And yet there was a part in me that refused to listen to reason it thought I never followed rules why am I choosing now to follow one especially to the stupidest one I've ever heard. It said you're Sadie Kane its go time or no time. And why when I was completely in LOVE in stinking LOVE. No I wasn't giving up with out a fight. But first I needed to find out what he felt about me. I mean please i'm not going to force him to love me that's not determined at all that was just obsession. I had hope but I refused to have any expectations. So I decided to take advantage of this moment. And I fell back asleep.**

**ANUBISpov**

**I woke up I felt kind of hungry but I felt so comfortable with Sadie I didn't want to move from that spot. I thought I would just stay hungry for ever. But my body didn't like the idea, so I got up and all of a sudden her face turned from a smile to a frown. That made me sad. I got out of the tent and saw that Carter and Zia were doing a B.B.Q . "hey Anubis, and good morning" Zia said to me smiling "hey" I smiled back I felt happy today it was probably cause of last night. Carter smiled at me and I smiled back. "hey did you make medium rare steak by any chance, that's my favourite" I asked "yes I did I cooked all different types of meat cause I didn't know what you like, plus I **_**had**_** to make medium rare steak that's Sadie's favourite too" **

**CHAPTER5:I GO BUY A BATHING SUIT FOR THE DEATH GOD**

**SADIEpov**

"**Sadie, Sadie wake up" I recognized that voice that sounded like honey and milk like sweets and heaven, "Anubis?" I asked softly he sat beside me "mhhm, Carter wants me to wake you up, I told him we should let you rest but he refused". "well tell him he's a pervert" he laughed softly. Which that made me smile to my self it felt good hearing him laugh. "ok ill go tell him that" he left, moments later he came back. "he's just fuming in the spot but any ways breakfast is ready and he made steak." I just shook my head I loved steak and all but I wanted was to sleep "no" I responded. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to melt then and there. "please for me, I don't want to be alone when Carter drools over Zia" I laughed and nodded "ok" we got up. I took a deep breathe and let it out. We walked out together. "finally, lets eat and then lets go swimming" I nodded an smiled "good morning Sadie" Zia said with a smile "morning" I said with a smile to. Today just felt like a good day I knew I was going to enjoy today. We ate break fast I took of my pj's in that spot I always have my bathing suit under my clothes just in case. Carter and Zia did the same. Sadly Anubis dint have one. I frowned ZIA and Carter were already in. I turned to face him "come on Anubis enjoy your self" "I don't have a bathing suit" he said I shook my head "NO if I had to get up you have to go swimming" "Sadie I don't have a bathing suit" "then we'll go in town and get you one, now lets go" I put on a sweater and we were off. Carter was to busy drooling over Zia in a bikini to notice we were gone. We made it in to the town and I went directly to mans bathing suits. Anubis behind me struggling to keep up with me. We got in and I asked him "what size are you?" "ummmmmmm I don't know" I grabbed a lot of cute bathing suits in different sizes and gave it to him "here try them and tell me which one fits you best" he hesitated before going in to change he came out and said "this one fits me best" "ok" I grabbed others in that size and I took them to the cash register. "10.99" the boy said I paid him. This time I walked slower and beside him. We bought ice cream and went back. When we got there I gave him the bag with the bathing suits and told him to go in the cottage and put one of them on. Then he came out, and I wanted to faint in the spot. The freaking boy had an 8 pack "oiy, mama mia, sexy boy" I murmured under my breath so he couldn't hear. I mean isn't it enough he torchers me with his perfect face, now he can torcher me because I now know he has an 8 pack. I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blushing. I took off my sweater and went in the water with my dorky brother and his imaginary girl friend. Anubis came in the water. He froze a moment. "Wow that's cold" he breathed deeply and then got used to the water. Zia came and splashed water in my face. No fair Anubis distracted me with his hotness. So I splashed her back but she hid behind Anubis and it hit him instead. He raised an eye brow and ducked under water. Next thing I knew I was being dragged under water by the toilet paper God.**

**CHAPTER6: WE HAVE A WATER WAR**

**SADIEpov**

**I let out a yelp before I was fully under water. I opened my eyes and he was grabbing my back while smiling at me. I crossed my arms and looked at him. Then I went up for air. And he appeared beside me laughing. I hit him "Anubis you nearly scared the life out of me, jeez!" "sorry" he came and hugged from the back. I felt his abs on my back, wow it just felt good. Carter being his annoying self '**_**coughed'**_** and splashed Anubis in the face. That jerk made the hot god let go of me. So then Zia splashed Carter and gave him a dirty look. Suddenly I started liking the girl. "lets have a water war, and lets separate in teams" Zia suggested we all agreed "ok but who are the teams" I asked "I don't know- maybe me Carter and you and Anubis" we all agreed. At the count of 3 we all started. It was really fun and by accident I splashed Anubis "Sadie we're in teams together" he pointed out while laughing "sorry" I laughed. Then we all just laughed. Our war ended and we all just swam there for a while. The sun was setting and the sky looked absolutely beautiful. Anubis taped on the shoulder while I was swimming on my back. I faced him. "mhhm?" "want to go down in the middle of the lake Sadie?". I love how he said my name. "sure" I said. We swam down to the middle of the lake. The sun was setting right there. The sun illuminated him which made him look twice as gorgeous if that was possible. I couldn't help but stair. "is every thing all right" he asked "what, oh yeah" he smiled at me. He swam to me and hugged me from the back his abs felt good. I just put my hands on his. "isn't it beautiful" he asked I nodded and starred in aw as the sun went down. The water was cold but I felt warm with him. We stayed there a while and then the sun was gone. And I shivered. "you're cold?-why don't we go back?" I didn't want to but I nodded. We went back. There was carter sitting beside see roasting smores. We got on the grass. "hey guys, go change and we'll hang here" Zia said. "you go in first" Anubis insisted. So I did I changed and came out. Then he went in and came out. "here you go Sadie" he passed me my pull over hoodie. I really did forget it. I put it on and sat down beside Anubis. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I never saw him this happy. He put his arms around me and hugged me. I just let him. Carter was going to do something but Zia gave him a look that said 'no, don't do any thing' Anubis didn't notice. I ate a smore and he ate 4 "mm these taste really good, what are the called again?" I looked stunned "you've never had one! Wow! Well they're called smores" strangely enough his face was as clean as ever. He laughed and hugged me a bit tighter. Zia and Carter yawned at the same time. " I'm tired, I think ill head to bed" Zia said "me too" Carter followed. They left me and Anubis alone. "do you know all the star constellations" I asked he laughed "sadly no-I can guess though-umm….. Taurus, Gemini, Orion, and Auriga that's all I can name" I smiled at him and back at the stars. "Oh Sadie if you only knew" and he sighed "knew what?" I asked he got up and grabbed my hands. I got up, we were standing face to face "I thought you would know" "KNOW what!" "Sadie this isn't easy for me to say but here it goes-…I'm in love with you and I mean **_**in love**_** with you". I froze not knowing what to say. "Sadie" he waved a hand in front of my face "please say something, anything- look if you don't like me back I under stand" he was about to leave when I stopped him "wait, -I-I love you to I feel the same way" he smiled.**

**CHAPTER:7 KISSING**

**ANUBISpov **

**I was so relieved to hear her say that. I smiled. I grabbed Sadie and hugged her with a lot of force. She was surprised. Then I looked her in the eye and kissed her. I couldn't help it. She was so warm and her lips tasted like caramel, her lips were so soft and smooth and heavenly. I couldn't help but realize she tasted delicious. Her breath was minty. The second I kissed her I felt a spark a fire burn inside me I felt as if I was floating on air. Wow I was the god of death how was I feeling this. But wow again cause she was just so…. So…. You know what, I cant even describe it. After what seemed like hours ( I didn't care though) I needed to separate for breath, apparently so did she. I breathed very heavy. I was out of breathe. I smiled at her and she did too. I reached out and piggy backed her to the tent. I lied her down on the mattress, I looked down at her. She grabbed my neck and pulled me down for another kiss. It was short though. She got in the covers and closed her eyes "good knight Anubis." I nodded and got in with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her head in my chest.**

**Sadiepov **

**I woke up in the morning, to find Anubis squeezing me to death. I lightly tapped him and he awoke with a start "waffles" he said. Then realized he was squeezing me so he released a bit. He ruffled my hair actually making my bed head better. We got up and left the tent. We were holding hands. Carter didn't notice though. Zia just said good morning. We ate our breakfast. "hey Anubis want to go kayaking?" I asked he raised an eye brow "what's that?" I smiled went in the cottage and came back carrying life jackets. "here put it on and ill teach you how to go kayaking" he shrugged put it on and we got in. I started to row the kayak. We went down to the middle of the lake and Anubis started dry heaving. "what's wrong are you ok?" I asked. "no I'm kind of freaking out um Sadie how stable is this because it feels like its going to tip over" I looked really stunned. " wow Anubis 1****st**** you know how to swim 2****nd**** we've been her in the middle of the lake already and 3****rd**** you're wearing a life jacket" I said while laughing. "I know but its just you know what forget about it". He calmed down. We came back. We were going all around the whole lake so it was night when we came back. I stood in it and so did he so it tipped over. I got up and I was on Anubis. So I got off of him. He got up and we went in Carter's tent. Then I saw the most horrifying thing. Carter and Zia were totally having a MAKE OUT session. I dropped the telephone and it made a loud thump. Zia got off him and he sat up to show he was shirtless. "eeeewwwww" me and Anubis said at the same time. Carter gulped and she was as red as a tomato. "how'd this happen" Anubis asked "well I told Carter I liked him and he told me the same ant then it happened"….. "oh ok well me and Anubis are just going to leave" so we left got in our tent and…. Well long story. Ok so long story short we had our own make out session.**


End file.
